The present invention is directed toward a board game and more particularly toward a board game of the tic-tac-toe type but which utilizes a plurality of concepts.
Tic-tac-toe and similar games using the principles thereof have been known for many years. The idea of such games is to attempt to place a plurality of playing pieces or marks in a row while one's opponent attempts to do the same thing while simultaneously attempting to block the first player's attempt. Such games, however, have heretofore been played using only one concept at a time such as shapes or colors. For example, the conventional tic-tac-toe game is played on a board having nine squares arranged in three rows and three columns. The idea of the game is to attempt to get three X's or three O's in a row. The concept involved is thus shape: X's and O's.
When only one concept such as shape or color is involved, the game is less challenging and in fact may become monotonously simple. Numerous games have, of course, been devised which are substantially more complex and, therefore, more challenging. However, such games are normally difficult to learn and play and, therefore, cannot be played by small children. In addition, games which have been devised which may be played by children are generally not much of a challenge to adults.